Loonatics and Powerpuffs Team Up!
by jolttheroadrunner
Summary: First, The Loonatics get invited to a big party, then they get captured by Mojo Jojo and Fuzzy Lumpkins but The Powerpuff Girls save them. And Duck and Bubbles have a crush on each other, but little does Duck know that Bubbles is playing a trick on him and doesn't really love him, this will be very interesting.
1. Chapter 1: Party Crashing

Loonatics and Powerpuffs Team Up!

A Loonatics Unleashed and Powerpuff Girls Crossover Story

There was a big party and The Loonatics get invited. All of the Loonatics are already dressed and ready. Ace was in a white tuxedo, Lexi was in a pretty pink dress, Slam wore a black tuxedo, Tech wore a white shirt with a red tie, and Rev wore a black shirt with a red tie. All except for Duck who was still trying to find a outfit.

"Duck hurry up, we're gonna be late!" said Ace.

"Would you hold your horses!" said Duck. "I need to find a splendid outfit for the ladies!".

"Yeah like they'll ever fall for you" said Lexi.

"Zip it rabbit!" Duck said angrily. "I'm determined be the ladies' man and nothing's gonna stop me", He said still looking for an outfit until he found a black tie.

"Well hello beautiful" Duck said admiring it and putting it on.

"Alright let's go" Duck said as he and The Loonatics grab onto their jet skis and fly to the party.

They soon arrive at the party after Duck irritating them with his constant boasting about being the casanova along the way and walk in.

"WowthisissocoollookatallthelightsandgreatestssingersIwishmybrotherripwasherehewould'veadmireditandhavethetimeofhislife" Rev babbled excitedly.

"Rev, two words, shut... up" said Tech.

"Sorry" said Rev.

They walk around and meet the owner of the party.

"Hello I am, "Jacob Austin" he said in a strange voice.

"What's up doc, said Ace.

"Welcome to the party", "Jacob" said. "You must be the leader of The Loonatics, Ace Bunny and these are your teammates" "Jacob" said.

"You got that right doc, I am the leader and these are my teammates, Lexi, the action girl, Duck, the attention-stealer, Slam, the muscle, Tech, the genius, and Rev the fast one.

"Splendid, we will have a fantastic night" said "Jacob". Feel free to walk around and admire the things we have around.

"No problem, doc, Ace said as he and his teammates walked around to admire the stuff.

"Then the owner went outside the building and was revealed to be Mojo Jojo.

"Mwaa-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-haaaaaaa" cackled the evil Mojo Jojo.

"I've have tricked those foolish Loonatics into thinking that the "party" is actually a trap set for them when they step on stage!, as soon as they step on stage, SURPRISE, Fuzzy presses the button and they are caught!

Just then a portal appears and Mojo soon becomes scared. "Uh-oh, The Powerpuff Girls!, I better disguise! He changes back in the owner he was when he greeted The Loonatics.

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup come out of the portal and see the "owner" (Mojo in disguise).

"Hey", said Blossom, have you seen a evil monkey with a helmet on his head and a purple cape and a hillbilly monster with a wide jaw, a bulbous green nose, red-pink eyes, two antennae on his head, and big, blue overalls?

"Uh, no ma'am, I haven't", said the "owner". "I think they went thataway", he said pointing the other way.

"This is getting harder than I thought", said Blossom, "They could be anywhere", said Bubbles," I wish we found them already", said Buttercup.

"Oh well, thanks for your help", said Blossom and the girls flew away to keep looking for Mojo and Fuzzy.

"Mwaa-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-haaaaaaa", he cackled again, "I have fooled the girls as well and now the plan begins", He said as he grinned evilly.

At the party, The Loonatics were having the time of their lives (except for Duck), Ace was admiring a cool guy's dancing moves, Lexi was dancing with another girlfriend, Duck was trying to be a casanova to the ladies but ended up failing repeatedly, Slam was eating up food, Tech was having a dance-off with another guy, and Rev was talking with another guy while babbling as usual.

Just then the "announcer" spoke out loud. "Ok I have something very special to sa!y, I wanna give a very special shoutout to The Loonatics for coming over to this party!, Give it up for THE LOONATICS! The crowd claps for them.

"Yep, everyone likes me the best, I knew it, I am better than anyone else", said Duck arrogantly and Lexi zaps a brain blast at him to get him to stop, "Yow" said Duck, "what was that for?", Duck asks with his behind burnt, "Don't get all puffed up Casanova", Lexi said.

"Ok, How about you all come up on stage to tell us a little about yourselves", said the "announcer".

The Loonatics walk up on stage and Ace comes up to the microphone.

"Hello everybody, I just wanna thank everyone for inviting us to this big party, How thoughtful of you all!"

"Just the the "announcer" presses a button and a force field appears around them, and The Loonatics are shocked, and everyone runs out of the building, The Loonatics try to escape but to no avail.

"Hey, what's going on doc?!", "I thought this was a party for us!", said Ace shocked.

"Doc?!, I think you mean Fuzzy Lumpkins", Fuzzy said as he revealed his disguise and Mojo jumping down from the rooftop door and revealing his disguise as well.

"You!", said Ace, "you said you were the owner!".

"You fool!", said Mojo Jojo, "I am Mojo Jojo, an evil genius, and now that I have captured you Loonatics, I can take over Acmetropolis and form an alliance from this world and other worlds and take over!", "Mwaa-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-haaaaaaa".

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup are still looking for Mojo, not knowing that he captured The Loonatics.

"Hey look a party", said Bubbles, "Ah forget it said Buttercup, "Wait Buttercup", said Blossom, as she used her super hearing to hear what is going on, she hears Mojo's voice.

"Girls, Mojo is inside that building"," Let's get him", "Yeah", said her sisters as they crashed into the building and saw Mojo and Fuzzy with the captured Loonatics.

"Not so fast, Mojo Jojo!", said the girls.

"You're too late, Powerpuffs", we have already captured The Loonatics and we will form an alliance from villains from this world and from other worlds we travel to and we will rule once and for all!".

"Yeah, that's right, Mojo!", said Fuzzy.

"We won't let you form and alliance of evil Mojo!", said Blossom, "How about a knuckle sandwich instead!", said Buttercup, "Ooh who are the cute bunnies!", said Bubbles looking at Ace and Lexi.

"The girls then charge at the villains and Blossom punches Fuzzy causing him to drop the remote and for it to break thus releasing The Loonatics from the force field.

"Yes, now we're free!", said Ace.

"The Loonatics join in with The Powerpuff Girls to beat up the villains and they are defeated and the cops come and arrest the villains.

"Thanks for freeing us Girls!", said Ace thanking them.

"No problem!", said Blossom, were always here to help.

"Heyijustwannathankyougirlsforhelpingusfromthosebadvillainsmanhowyouguyswereflyingandkickingbuttlikeactionsuperheroeshowsoawesome!", Rev thanking them while babbling constantly.

"Are you done now, Rev?", Tech said annoyingly.

"Yes Tech", said Rev.

"Hello my beautiful ladies", said Duck trying to seduce them, how about we join together on the Boat of Love in Paris just you three and me?

"Sorry, "casanova", said Blossom sarcastically, but we have other worlds to save, "Yeah go find other chicks to hook up with you", said Buttercup.

"You're Despicable!", said Duck, "and I didn't get a single girl to fall for me".

Bubbles decided to play along and pretend to love Duck.

"How about I join you on a sailing adventure", said Bubbles lovingly.

Duck's heart started beating like a paddle ball. "Oh I'm lucky", Duck said dreamily

"Oh boy!", said Ace, Lexi, Blossom, and Buttercup boringly.

"Oh well, guess we'll see you guys another time, come on Bubbles!", said Blossom to Bubbles who was close to kissing Duck.

"Sorry I have to leave, I'll see you again soon, ...Duck" said Bubbles lovingly.

"Bye Bubbs", said Duck, still sad that he didn't get to kiss Bubbles.

Just then the portal opens and the girls fly through the portal traveling to another dimension.

"Bye girls, said Ace as they fly to another dimension and the portal closes.

"Didn't get to kiss the girl huh Duck", teased Lexi.

"Ahh Shut up!", said Duck.

"But at least she liked you", said Ace.

"Yeah, but I'll meet her again soon, and we'll kiss this time!", said Duck.

End of Chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 2: You'll Never Be Special

At The Loonatics's tower, Ace was practicing martial arts, and Duck was admiring himself as usual as he believes he is better and should be in charge.

"Ahh, look at me, smart, daring, heroic, and fabulous, I believe a person like me should be in charge, Don't you think, Ace?", said Duck arrogantly.

"Duck, for the last time, you are full of yourself and you just a selfish, egotistical, attention-hogging jerk who wants to be in charge because you think you're better, well you're not", said Ace telling Duck off.

"Ha!, and?", said Duck.

"And you're not Zadavia's favorite", said Ace smuggly.

"Ha, I am so Zadavia's favorite!", said Duck arrogantly. "She tells me all the time that she like my powers and skills and thinks that I'm the best and should lead The Loonatics!".

"In your dreams!", said Ace.

"In my dreams?!, Ha!, you'll see when I start fighting villains with my eggs and dodge attacks with my teleporting and taking enemies out underwater with my favorite: Aqua Dense, and maybe she'll admire me the most", Duck said while walking into his room still boasting about himself.

"Ugh!, that duck will never learn, will he?!", Ace said irritated.

Meanwhile at The Powerpuff Girls' world, The girls are playing in their room. Blossom was combing her hair, Bubbles was playing with her toys, and Buttercup was listening to rock music.

Bubbles remembered the time they helped The Loonatics from Mojo Jojo and Fuzzy Lumpkins. "Hey Blossom, remember when we saved The Loonatics from Mojo and Fuzzy who captured them in a big giant green shield?.

"Yeah", said Blossom, we traveled through the portal to their world and we defeated those two and saved The Loonatics, why?", she asked.

"Because, I had a crush on that duck guy!", she said excitedly.

"You do?!", exclaimed both Blossom and Buttercup.  
"Yeah, because he is a casanova and he wanted to take me on a sailing adventure around Paris, and plus, he has power orbs, can teleport, and has a new power called aqua dense".

"Hahahahahahahahahaha!", laughed Blossom and Buttercup.

"What's so funny?!", asked Bubbles confused.

"You like a duck!, You like a duck!", teased Blossom and Buttercup.

"So what If I like a duck?", exclaimed Bubbles.

"That egotistical duck is no ladies man, Bubbles", said Blossom.

"He just cares about himself and tries to hog up all the glory", said Buttercup.

"So!?", exclaimed Bubbles.

"So he's a jerk!", yelled Blossom and Buttercup.

"I don't care what you two say!, I'll always like him and I will be his girlfriend!", said Bubbles standing up for herself as she flew away.

"(sigh), Bubbles will never learn!", said Buttercup.

"You said it, Buttercup", said Blossom.

End of Chapter 2 


	3. Chapter 3: Villains Attack

At The Loonatics' tower, Duck was thinking about what Ace said.

"Selfish, egotistical, attention-hogging, Ha!, Ace is just jealous because he doesn't have the powers I've got, who is he to say I am not Zadavia's favorite!?" said Duck angrily.

Just then the alarm went off, Zadavia called The Loonatics and they meet at the Interior.

"Loonatics!, I have just received an attack from Acmetropolis, Ophiuchus Sam is creating havoc across the city and it's up to you to stop him!".

"Don't worry Zadavia, we'll catch him and throw him in jail!", said Ace.

"Very well, Good luck Loonatics, Zadavia out!", said Zadavia as she signs out.

"Come on Loonatics!, Let's jet!", said Ace as he and his teammates opened their jetpacks and fly off to the city

As soon as they arrive at the city, they see Ophiuchus Sam destroying everything in sight.

"Ahahahahahahahahaha, take that, and this, and these, ass soon as I destroy everything in this city, I'll open up a new city, Samtropolis!, Hahahahahaha!", Sam laughed evilly.

"How about you stop firing so much before you lose ammo!", said Ace teasingly.

Sam looked behind him and saw The Loonatics above.

"Well, well, well if it isn't The Losertics!, how about you get lost in a hilbilly city cause this city's going to pieces!", said Sam.

"Not on my watch!, said Ace, this is a no-invasion zone so you might go destroy a city elsewhere!", said Ace.

"I'll destroy this city even if it means destroying you six!", said Sam.

"No you won't!", said Ace.

"Yes I will!", said Sam.

"No you won't!", said Ace again.

"Yes I will!", said Sam again.

"Yes you will!", said Ace using reverse-psychology.

"No I won't destroy you and the city!", said Sam.

"Okay doc, have it your way!", said Ace.

"Yep I'll have it my way, I mean what could go wrong?, Hey wait a minute!?, You cheatin rabbit!, I'll tear you to pieces!", said Sam as he pulled two guns out and shot at them.

"Spread out, Loonatics!", said Ace as they splitted up.

"Ha, you couldn't even hit a bird!", mocked Duck as he flew around everywhere.

"Duck, quit fooling around and help out!", said Lexi also dodging Sam's attacks.

"Wowyoucouldnthitaroadrunnerfasterthanmeyouretooslowslowasasnailyoucantevenaimrightwhatapatheticvillainyouare!", said Rev babbling while dodging.

"Rev, shut up and keep dodging!", said Tech annoyed.

"Blahblahblahblah!", said Slam annoyed too.

Ace then blasted at Sam with his laser vision, knocking him to the wall.

"Oh yeah rabbit, eat this!", said Sam as he grabs his gun and points at Ace, then Duck teleports behind him.

"How about you eat this!", said Duck as he fires a power orb at Sam then he turns around and it hits him blinding him.

"Hey I can't see a thing!", Sam said blinded, then Ace kicked him knocking him to the ground and he was defeated.

"Looks like the bad guy's going to the big house!", said Ace as they take him to Acmetropolis Prison where he is locked up.

"Hey, you can't do this to me!, I'm a criminal mastermind!", said Sam angrily while in jail.

"You got the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be held against you in the court of law!", said Duck making a fool out of himself.

"Duck, shut up and let's go!", said Lexi while going to the elevator with Duck catching up not wanting to be left again like in the episode (Cape Duck), and they travel back to HQ.

Back at HQ, Duck is boasting same as always.

"Ha, did you guys see the way I was dodging Sam's attacks, I was like flying like crazy he couldn't tell where to aim!, and when he was about to fire at Ace I thought fast and "quacked" behind his back and fired an egg in his face!, Ha how awesome is that!?"!, said Duck boasting.

"Yeah yeah Duck, we know!", said Tech not interested in Duck's story.

"And that is exactly why Zadavia likes me the best and thinks I should be in charge, That's right me!", said Duck arrogantly.

"Duck, get over yourself!, you're never gonna be in charge!", said Lexi angry over Duck's stuck-up attitude.

"Oh yes I am, you're just jealous cause I've got quacking and you've got "head blasts", pshoo!, pshoo!", Duck said mocking Lexi as she brain blasts his butt to teach him a lesson.

"Yeowww!", said Duck hurt while the Lexi smirks at him and the others laugh at him, "I hate you!", he said angrily.

Meanwhile, back at the Utonium household, the girls return after kicking some monster butt.

"That was another day of butt-kicking!", said Buttercup.

"Yeah I know right!?, It's like we always emerge victorious over villains and never be defeated!", said Blossom.

While Blossom and Buttercup talk about their victory against the monsters they fought, Bubbles sneaks into her closet and writes a love letter to Duck, but still keeping the secret that she didn't really like him.

When she is done, she puts it in the mailbox and the mailman delivers it to Acmetropolis.

End of Chapter 3 


	4. Chapter 4: Reading the Envelope

Later at the Loonatics' HQ, Duck was in his room, rubbing his behind after Lexi brain blasted him.

"Oohh, I'm gonna get back at that rabbit if it's the last thing I do!", said Duck angrily.

The next day, the mailman arrives to the Loonatics' HQ and delivers mail to them.

"Ace takes the mail from the mailman, "Thanks, doc!", said Ace.

"No problem!", said the mailman as he drove off.

Ace comes into the HQ with the mail and looks through it until he saw a pink flowery envelope. Ace smirks and gets the sneaky suspicion that it was for Duck, along with Lexi who was also smirking.

"Oh, Duck!", said Ace merrily, "It's for you!".

"What's for me?", Duck said as he came into the living room and saw the mail that came.

"Oh you have mail!, well don't just hog up all the envelopes, let me see!" he said as he rudely snatched the mail from Ace and looked through the mail.

"I wonder if people gave me a paragraph of how cool I am, or drew me a picture, or gave me an invitation to be a star!" he said as he looked through the mail.

Then he saw the pink, flowery envelope that Ace looked at.

"Who's this from?", asked Duck confusingly.

"Open it and find out!", said Lexi.

"Duck tears it open and takes out the paper that was in it and reads it.

"Dear Duck" said Duck as he reads it. "I am the girl who fell for you when we rescued you, I like your powers, you power orb thingys, you teleportation, and your aqua dense, I was wondering if you could take me to a journey around the lake at the Acmetropolis lake so you could sing for me and show me your casanova skills, you make me feel bubbly, love Bubbles".

"Bubbles!?", said Duck surprisingly, "the girl that fell for me!?, the girl other than her other sisters that actually loved me!?, the girl that almost kissed me!?".

"Yep, that's her", said Ace.

"Oooohh, I'm gonna play house with her!", said Duck lovestrucked.

"Oh boy!, here we go again", said Lexi annoyed.

Meanwhile at the PPG's universe, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup are at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten and they are taking a quiz.

"Come on Blossom, you know this one you're the brains of the group!", Blossom said in her head while trying to figure out a math problem.

"I know this one, I'm the smartest, wait is it this one or this one?", said Bubbles in her head trying to figure out a math problem as Blossom.

"Awwww, this stinks, I'm never gonna figure this problem out, Is it this one?" said Buttercup in her head trying to figure out a math problem as Blossom as Bubbles.

"Ok kids pass up your quiz papers so I can grade them!", said Ms. Keane with her pen ready to grade the quizzes.

"As soon as Ms. Keane was done grading the quizzes, she handed them out to the class.

"Here you go Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup", said Ms. Keane giving the results to the girls.

"Yes!, I got an A!", said Blossom excitedly,

"I got a C, good isn't it!?", said Bubbles happy.

"That's ok Bubbles!", said Blossom.

"Awwww!, I got a stinking D!, math is really hard!", said Buttercup frustratingly.

"It only works when you put your brain into it!", said Blossom teasingly.

"Shut your piehole!", said Buttercup angrily.

As soon as the bell rang, the girls fly and the children run out the classroom.

"Hey guys?, said Bubbles.

"What is it Bubbles?", asked Blossom and Buttercup.

"I sent an envelope to Duck asking him out on a date and he accepted the offer and I'll finally meet the duck of my dreams.  
"Here you go again with this duck business again!", said Blossom annoyed.

"So what!, he loves me anyway!", said Bubbles defending herself and Duck

"You'll never learn Bubbles!, never!", said Buttercup also annoyed.

"You girls will never listen to me!, will you!", said Bubbles angrily.

"Duck is my boy of my dreams, he promised to journey me around the lake of Acmetropolis and we will enjoy it!", said Bubbles standing up for herself as she flys away herself.

"Hehehe!", I still didn't tell them!", Bubbles giggled.

"Uggghhh!", grunted Blossom and Buttercup.

End of Chapter 4 


	5. Chapter 5: Duck and Melina Reunite

At The Loonatics' Tower, Ace and Duck were training in the simulation room.

Duck was fighting off enemies while teleporting constantly and mocking the enemies while Ace watches boringly.

"Yeah!, ha-ha!, take that losers!, you can't top the Duck!, hey over here!", said Duck boasting while fighting off the enemies.

"Ehhh, that Duck is full of himself", sighed Ace.

As soon Duck was finished, he walked out of the simulation room.

"Hey Ace?, did you see how I dominated those losers!, they didn't stand a chance against me!, not a chance!.

"Duck, that is a simulation, not a video game!", said Ace annoyed.

"Oh yeah!?, I like to see you try then if you're so confident!", said Duck smugly.

"Alright beak-face, watch and learn!", said Ace going into the simulation room.

Ace soon began dodging the enemies attacks and slashing them with his sword and blasting them with his laser vision while Duck who was watching dropped his jaw in suprise.

As soon as Ace was finished he walked out of the simulation room.

"Ha!, see that!?", mocked Ace.

"Ahh, that was nothing!, I bet you couldn't dominate a thousand enemies, not even a million!", said Duck arrogantly.

"Whatever, beak-face", said Ace annoyed as he walked away.

"Beak-face huh, how about I call you long-ears!", said Duck as an insult.

While Duck was angry at being called beak-face, he remembered the date he promised with Bubbles.

"Oh right, I have a date with Bubbles!", said Duck as he rushed to his room to pick out a outfit to go with her.

"What to wear?, what to wear?, what to wear?", said Duck looking at his tuxedos.

He then found an orange tuxedo and took it to put it on.

"Well, hello", said Duck admiring his tuxedo.

He gets dressed, but not before he takes a shower, puts deodorant on, hair gel on his hairdo, and takes a breath mint and walks to the door of the tower along with a bouquet.

"Hey Duck, where are you heading off to?", asked Ace.

"I'm going to see the girl of my dreams!", said Duck.

"Hope it doesn't fail like you always fail in other dates", said Lexi.

"Ahhh, stuff it in your rabbit hole!, I won't screw up this time!, I told you I'm a real casanova!", said Duck reassuring Lexi.

"So bye-bye, gotta go!", said Duck as he put his jetpack on and left the tower and flew off.

Bubbles snuck out of the Utonium Household when her sisters and the Professor was sleeping while in her bright blue dress with bows on her pigtails. She went to a portal that takes her to Acmetropolis and flew into it, she came out of the portal seconds later and flew to the lake and sat on a boat waiting for Duck for 30 minutes.

As soon as Duck came, he was exhausted after flying for so long and met Bubbles.

"You're late Duck!", said Bubbles annoyed.

"Hey, I'm not that fast when it comes to figuring out where the lake is!", said Duck in defense.

"Also I got you these", Duck said as he shows her a bouquet of flowers.

"How nice of you, ok lets sail", said Bubbles.

Duck and Bubbles sat down on the boat and Duck paddled while singing to Bubbles who was listening while looking lovingly.

"Oh Bubbles, hows about a kiss huh?", Duck said while puckering for a smooch from Bubbles.

Bubbles leaned in for a kiss for Duck and almost kissed him before revealing that she didn't really love him.

"You know what Duck, I can't do this!", said Bubbles.

"What!?, exclaimed Duck.

"You mean we can't kiss!?", said Duck.

"It also means I don't really love you", said Bubbles.

"You dirty good-for-nothing gold digger!", said Duck angrily.

"I thought we had something special, when you saved me from those villains you fell for me, I thought I had the girl of my dreams, and I give you a bouquet of flowers and you reveal to my face that you don't love me!?", said Duck

"Also, I'm not who you think I am", said "Bubbles".

"What do you mean!?", said Duck as he watched as the person takes off the Bubbles disguise and is revealed to be Melina, Duck's old girlfriend.

"Melina!?" said Duck in surprise.

"Yes, it's me", said Melina.

"But why!?", asked Duck.

"Because Duck you never liked me!, you wouldn't take me out to dancing!, you wouldn't take me to movies!, and you wouldn't take me to ice skating!, you acted like a selfish jerk and tried to find other girls to hook up with you but me!", said Melina in fury.

Duck begins to realize how much of a selfish jerk he's been and completely ignoring her and decided to apologize.

"Melina I have something to say: I'm sorry for completely ignoring you and for not taking you out to dates, you were right, I was a selfish jerk trying to go out with other girls instead of you, I promise I will never, ever ignore you or cheat on you ever.

"You promise, cause I'll punch you so hard, you won't feel your beak if you're lying!", said Melina angrily.

"I promise", said Duck.

"Now how about you and me take a sail together", said Duck being unselfish and taking her on a date on a sailing adventure.

"Ok, let's sail!", said Melina.  
Duck took her on a journey around the lake and sang for her while paddling and Melina was listening while looking lovingly and they had their passionate kiss, they locked lips together for a few seconds and they backed up looking at each other lovingly.

"I love you, Melina", Duck said.

"I love you, Duck", Melina said also.

And they continued to sail with Duck still singing while paddling.

End of Story

Note: The real Bubbles was in the bathroom brushing her hair for a while and went back to bed having forgot about the date with her and Duck. 


End file.
